


Drabbles

by MenaBena



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection, some of these will be relatively short tbh, theyll probably get longer as i go on tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenaBena/pseuds/MenaBena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is just a collection of drabbles that I'm writing to get myself back on track. I'll probably update at least once a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

hey guys! so I've decided to do this drabble / one shot thing to keep myself writing and to hopefully get better, too. idk we gon see. I'm going to try to update weekly.

if there's something you want to see, feel free to comment or message me on [tumblr](http://whyziallgottabelikethis.tumblr.com/). if you decide to, pls be sure to to tell me the pairing as well. I'll write 1D and 5SoS.

I hope y'all have fun reading! feedback is def welcomed and encouraged! <3


	2. I Love You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this a Malum one shot and it's 166 words. Sorry it's a bit short, but I'll get better; I swear. Also, just in case you don't know angel hair is a type of pasta and not, in fact, the hair of angels. My tumblr [x](http://whyziallgottabelikethis.tumblr.com/)

“I can’t believe you fucked up this bad, Calum!” Michael shook his head as he assessed the damage his boyfriend had managed as Calum stood off to the side blushing. There was pasta sauce on the ceiling, angel hair all over the stove, and a faint burnt smell in the air. 

“I just… how, Calum?” Michael shook his head again and looked to Calum.

“Okay,” Calum said with his hands up and the tips of his ears pinked; “I know this looks bad! I know! But I just wanted to surprise you with dinner because I know how stressed you’ve been lately. And I didn’t think making spaghetti could be so hard because you always do it so well. And-”

And suddenly, Calum’s ranting was cut off by Michael’s arms wrapping around his body and Michael’s head being buried into his neck because Michael had never been so in love, because Michael had never _felt_ as loved - never - as much as he did in this moment.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick 416 word Malum drabble about Calum missing Michael. My tumblr [x](http://whyziallgottabelikethis.tumblr.com/)

It’s hard for Calum to watch all of the couples walking around the park. The couples with their smiling faces, and their intertwined fingers, and their loving glances seem to mock him.

Like, he _knows_ they don’t give a damn about him, but every since Michael left for his tour a few months ago, Calum can’t help looking at everybody in loving relationships with a hint of bitterness.

After an hour of walking through the park, however, he decides to leave and go home to wallow in peace. On his walk home, Calum considers calling Michael. He hasn’t heard from Michael in a while, and he’s starting to get a bit worried; this isn’t like his boyfriend at all.

Upon arriving home, Calum realizes something is off. After stepping into his shared apartment, Calum hears the tv. Now usually, it wouldn’t be a problem because more often than not he’s guilty of rushing out of the house and forgetting to turn it off. But this time, he remembers turning it off, remembers how he had to mash the button several times before the television had finally blinked off, and he remembers writing “batteries” on the grocery list stuck to the refrigerator.

As silently as possible, Calum steps into the apartment and closes and locks the door behind him. He holds his key in front of him, ready to defend himself in case there’s some kind of sloppy burglar sitting in his living room watching television.

Calum expects everything - a stranger in his apartment, Ashton or Luke dropping by for a surprise visit, hell, he’s even expecting an empty apartment. Calum expects _everything_ except what he finds standing in his living room.

When he walks into his living room, Calum feels his breath catch in his throat and his heart stop in his chest. When he walks into his living room, Calum finds himself staring directly into Michael’s forest green eyes.

Michael’s thin lips stretch into a broad smile, and Calum thinks about how he loves the way the skin at the outside of Michael’s eyes crinkles. “Did I really just fly all this way just so you can stare at me?” Michael laughs with his arms opened wide, and with that, Calum rushes into Michael’s arms with enough force to rock Michael on his heels.

Calum can feel Michael’s arms around his waist, Calum can smell Michael’s scent in his nose, Calum can feel Michael’s breath on his neck. He feels at home here in Michael’s arms.


End file.
